


Abel and Cain

by Fier



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fox Mulder Angst, Fox Mulder Torture, Hurt/Comfort, POV Dana Scully, Sibling Rivalry, Spoilers, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fier/pseuds/Fier
Summary: After Redux II, Dana realises that Bill Scully had a few words with Mulder...
Relationships: Dana Scully & William "Bill" Scully Jr., Fox Mulder & William "Bill" Scully Jr., Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Abel and Cain

**Author's Note:**

> **TITLE** : "Abel and Cain" (1/1)  
>  **BY** : Ten  
>  **E-MAIL ADDRESS** : kristena@ocean.com.au
> 
>  **CATEGORY** : V, A, UST  
>  **RATING** : PG-13  
>  **TIMESPAN/SPOILER WARNING** : Set post "Redux II", references to previous eps like "Home".  
>  **THANKS TO** : Debbie and the Usual Suspects for reading it over.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER** : The X-Files and the characters of Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions and Fox Broadcasting, and are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended, no profit will be gained.
> 
> And I don't own the Babe pig either.

Tra la la - there was Babe! Dana was quite satisfied with her investigative skills. She had assured her tearful nephew that his missing toy was probably out in the portable cubby house. But there was no way Ben was going out onto the front porch in the dark _by himself_.

As he had said in the house: "Auntie - you're not big, but you're strong. Can you go get him?"

Scully had smiled. She couldn't exactly reassure Charles' son that there was no such thing as monsters... "We'll go together," she said. Ben raced towards the front door of Maggie's house to begin their rescue mission.

"Hey, careful there!" Charles called out over the bustle of conversation.

His son didn't care if he collided with anyone. "We're going to save Babe! He's out there all alone."

"Oh... Better send out a SWAT team." Laughter rippled.

"He doesn't need one - he's got Dana," Cousin Rose said.

Ellen chipped in, "And if it's the ghost of Babe Ruth, he's got the right person to help."

"Come _on_ , Auntie!"

"Coming, coming." Dana put down her glass, saying, "Excuse me," to Father McCue. The priest gave a look of complete understanding. Ben had interrupted their conversation in his distressed state.

She went past friends and relatives, all conversing merrily. Her mother, radiant and relaxed, moved to replace her. People were still due to arrive to this dinner party in celebration of her remission - including Mulder.

She led her nephew out the door. Near the sitting room window the porch was well lit. The cubby lurked half in the shadows though. Ben shivered from the cold and excitement and fear, clutching her hand.

 _Should really have put his coat on,_ Dana thought. 

The cubby was a simple square frame covered with plastic, which had been printed with the design of a castle. A maiden and a dragon and a knight were visible, and a skeleton peeked out from dungeon bars in a bottom corner. A door was cut out where the drawbridge was. There were a few windows too. The structure didn't take up much porch space.

Scully looked at it as they approached, and she sighed. _I can still adopt,_ she reminded herself. _I need to grieve about it, but I also need to celebrate that I have survived._

There was enough light pushing out from the sitting room for them to just see the inside of the castle. And there was Babe sitting on a packet of cookies. Ben surged in and promptly began hugging the stuffing out of the pig. He didn't watch the movie fifteen times a day anymore, but Babe was still his favourite toy.

Scully managed to fit in after him, searching for one of Maggie's mixing bowls which had been borrowed this afternoon.

She heard footsteps on the front path. Footsteps she would know anywhere. He was here at last. Scully looked out the castle door and saw Mulder coming up the steps. She was about to go out to meet him, when he froze.

He stood on the porch, stricken and alarmed. For a second she thought he'd seen the movement in the playhouse and been startled. But he was gazing - not at them, but at...the sitting room window? His frosted breath became faster.

Before she could move or speak, Mulder turned and hurried away. Not with measured steps - this was flight. But from who?

Scully scrambled out onto the porch, heading for the steps and path. She didn't want to yell and have everyone hear. She threw a look back over her shoulder and halted.

The sitting room curtains were not closed. She had a clear view of her brother, Bill, who was in animated conversation with a cousin.

The sound of a car door closing made her move to sprint off the porch. If she was quick she could catch Mulder and ask what on earth was going on.

"Auntie Dana! Where are you going? Don't leave me here!" Ben wailed.

Scully again stopped, turning back, torn. "I'm not, Ben, I'm here." She heard the car start and move off. She hoped Mulder would drive past and see her, but the car went up the street, away.

She stared into the street. What had gone on between her brother and partner?

The two had only met once while in her presence, but that was briefly - not even an introduction - in her hospital room. Mulder had kissed her hand and left. Though there would have been other times and meetings through that horrible period, out of her sight. She had been too busy struggling to live and agonising over what was happening to Mulder at the Bureau to worry about how her brother and partner got on. Mulder had not mentioned any altercations. She knew Bill did not hold Mulder in high regard - _Am I the only person who does?_ \- but she'd hoped her brother kept a civil tongue in his head. Surely he would see Mulder was not some evil, demanding boss.

She remembered her conversation with her partner when she issued the invitation for the dinner party. He casually asked if her brothers would be attending.

"Charlie and Co will. Bill can't - he's got to take care of some business elsewhere while on his leave."

"Oh, right. Well, I'd be glad to come. What time did you say?"

But Bill _had_ been able to come after all.

Ben, baffled by her behaviour, tugged at her sleeve with the hand not being used to hold Babe. "Let's go inside," she said absently.

Ben remembered Grandma's mixing bowl and, confident now, rushed back to get it. While he did this, Dana heard the phone in the house ringing, then stop. She took Ben back inside and rejoined the gathering, watching her nephew proudly show Babe to his uncle, boasting how the pig had stayed in the haunted castle all by himself.

Bill knelt down. "He deserves a medal then. Has he got room on the mantelpiece next to that sheep-herding trophy?"

Maggie walked into the room, looking disappointed. "Dana, love, that was Fox. He can't make it - something just came up with his mother. Nothing serious, but he said he had to go and he would ring you tomorrow."

 _Oh Mulder..._ She was sad that he felt he had to do this. He didn't want anyone else's family as messed up as his.

"What?" Bill asked, his demeanour instantly changing from uncle to family leader as he stood up. "You invited _him_ along?"

His tone caused the whole room to go quiet.

Maggie stared at him, puzzled. "Yes, dear. Of course; this is a gathering of people important to Dana, who care about her."

Bill opened his mouth to say something, then glanced down at Ben. He looked back up at Dana. "Kitchen."

Her mouth set. "I was just about to suggest that. Excuse us, please, everyone."

They went through. Maggie followed them. Bill turned to his mother. "That bast - guy," he hastily amended, "has done nothing but hurt my sister - _sisters_ \- and you say he cares about her?"

"Bill!" Maggie was furious.

"What did you say to him?" Dana's voice was deadly. Enough of his own relatives hurt him - she didn't want her own to begin.

"Dana, I said what had to be said. He's got some hold on you and you just can't see it. It was my duty, because I love you."

"You bastard." She watched Bill's shock. "I am not one of your naval underlings. You're not our father. You are not my protector."

"And he is? You call how he treated you 'protection'? He had you on the job when you were sick, even when you were in hospital and we thought you weren't going to leave it alive. Missy is dead because of him!"

"Staying at work was my choice. Mulder would have been quite happy to wrap me in cotton wool, but he respected my wishes. It was very hard for him. I didn't tell him when my cancer got worse. Missy's death was not his fault - if you want to blame anyone for that, blame me. I know you are trying to protect me, but you know nothing about Mulder and me. He's the reason I fought. He's the reason I'm here now. You asked where he was through all this - he was risking his life to save me."

"He must be damn good in the sack. Are you that  
desperate?"

Typical Naval Officer response. Dana knew that Bill hadn't meant to go as far as say it - when younger she'd shown him the dire consequences of not treating her with respect - he may have THOUGHT such a thing, but would never have put it so crassly to her face if he valued his life. However, he'd been away for a long while, immersed in the macho Navy which worsened his lack of tact, and his anger at Mulder overrode any remaining shred of sense. She gave her brother a pitying smile instead of contempt or a good punch. She knew Maggie was considering the latter herself. But to beat dear brother up into the pulp he deserved would take time, a century, precious time needed to go after Mulder.

"No, Bill. I have no idea how good he is in bed. And I still want to be with him. What do you think of that strange concept? Respect, not sex?" She turned away from him, not particularly caring what his comeback would be. "Mom..."

"I understand. Go to him. Bring him back if you can."

* * *

She checked all the rooms, but Mulder wasn't at his apartment... _Could he have gone for a jog or to the store? Because I'm sure his car was in his parking spot - his car!_

She found Mulder sitting in his car. He was staring blankly at a brick wall, fingers clenched around the steering wheel. He wasn't crying. But he looked in pieces.

Scully leaned down and tapped gently on the passenger side window. He jumped, took a deep breath, and leaned over to unlock her side. She opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You're here." She sat in the passenger seat.

"My mom..."

Dana gave Mulder a look. He realised the jig was up and shrugged, his hands leaving the wheel to rest on his knees. He stared at the wall again. "You should be at your mom's."

"And so should you." She sighed softly and caught his eye. "Mulder, my brother is not my keeper."

"I didn't...I didn't want to cause any trouble. He's your brother."

"Brothers _are_ trouble. I love him, but I can see his faults." Scully shook her head and grinned. "Mine is well named. His initials aren't BS for nothing."

Mulder smirked briefly then sighed. "I've never had much luck with 'Bills'. Money bills, my father, Patterson...your brother."

"Well, MY father is a Bill too. He would have liked you. I know it."

"I wish I could have met him."

"What did my brother say to you?"

"Nothing that he didn't have the right to say. He was worried about you."

"He can sense how important you are to me, our connection, and he doesn't know how to handle it. And he didn't want me joining the FBI even before I met you." She took his hand. "Mulder, he knows nothing about us. I'm here because of you. And I don't mean just because of the chip - your strength and faith helped me ever since I was diagnosed. You weren't willing to give up on me."

"I couldn't..."

"If you don't want to come back to the party, I understand, but I just needed you to know that. And to thank you."

She saw a slight lessening of the guilt in his eyes. They hugged. She held him as possessively as Ben held Babe and felt more guilt seep out of his body as he clung to her tightly.

_My brother is not my keeper. And one day I'll tell you just what of mine you are the keeper of..._

But for now, it was enough to hold and be held.

**Author's Note:**

> Friends who read this said that Dana should have hit him. Maybe next time. I prefer MulderTorture to BillTorture (though in my last fic I did have Great Aunt Elena run over BS's foot with a wheelchair...does that count?)


End file.
